1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ostomy appliance with a leakage indicator.
Body attachments for collecting body fluids often have leakage issues. The sources of leakage can be many, for example poor product performance, extended wear time, wrong choice of product for the task, or incorrect application and use. Leakage causes soiled clothes, psychological discomfort and inconvenience, but also more severe issues like infections and skin disorders.
Many products and accessories intended for collecting body fluids are available, and the selection of the right combination for the individual solutions can in many cases reduce the likelihood of leakage.
Devices with electronic leakage detection enable various advanced and complex solutions, however in terms of production costs, user interface complexity, regulatory complexity and the environmental issues related to disposal of electronic components that are integrated in disposable collecting devices, they are not optimal solutions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different ways of detecting leakage or indicating time for change of the collecting device have been seen in prior solutions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,186 discloses an adhesive plate with an indicator function, and an indicator therefore. The indicator is a hydrophilic composition that contains a water-soluble colouring matter, such as a food colour, a dye, a pigment or metallic salt applied onto or embedded in a part or the whole of a peripheral region of the plate that is spaced apart from the centre thereof. The water-soluble colouring matter is dissolvable in liquid excrements or exudates. It changes colour and provides visible indication of the end of the usable life of the adhesive plate.
EP1 991 187 discloses a method for detecting detachment of a dressing, which is applied to a surface of an at least partly electrically conductive object. The dressing comprises an adhesive for attaching the dressing to the electrically conductive object and at least two electrodes arranged in a distance from the electrically conductive object. A voltage is applied to the first and second electrode establishing an electrical circuit comprising a first capacitor between the first electrode and the electrically conductive object, and a second capacitor between the second electrode and the electrically conductive object. The changes of the capacitance between at least one of the first and the second electrode, and the electrically conductive object are detected, and an alarm is activated when the changes of the capacitance reach a predetermined value.
However there is still a need for a device that is capable of indicating leakage of an ostomy device in a simple and discrete manner.